


Sing me anything

by boxofwonder



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Lissa takes no hostages on her way to Maribelle, Maribelle will have her way, Reunion, Terrible love confessions, happy tears, harold - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofwonder/pseuds/boxofwonder
Summary: “Coming through!” she hollered at the cluster of beefy warriors ahead.Beefy warriors really gave everyone an idea of who she was talking about. Lissa had no time to carefully squeeze between them. She took in all the air she could hold in her lungs, ignoring the stitch in her side as she kept running. “COMING THROUGH!”In which Maribelle finally arrives in Askr, and Lissa is ready to bulldoze the barracks over to reach her faster.





	Sing me anything

**Author's Note:**

> I said I'd write a Lissabelle reunion when my +10 strongest hero Lissa finally got to greet her girlfriend home. (That's why she's so fucking bara in this.)  
> It took me over 300 orbs but Maribelle is here and she's riding out with her girlfriend now and they're married and all is well in Askr.

“Coming through!” she hollered at the cluster of beefy warriors ahead. 

Beefy warriors really gave everyone an idea of who she was talking about. Lissa had no time to carefully squeeze between them. She took in all the air she could hold in her lungs, ignoring the stitch in her side as she kept running. “COMING THROUGH!”

Nobody had prepared men like Hector and Hawkeye for the sheer force of a princess who had waited years for this moment. They were so taken aback they jumped aside to make space and Lissa rushed through. She’d have yelled thanks over her shoulder, but she couldn’t waste her breath. 

Lissa almost didn’t make it around the corner, taking the turn too sharp. But she only kept running, running, running. Towards the summoning hall.

Where the rush of her heart took her. 

The wide stone doors opened as Commander Anna stepped through, her eyebrows rising as she saw Lissa’s approach, but she held the door open wide so Lissa did not need to slow. Lissa would thank everyone later, because right now she burst into the hall she’d been in so many times, waiting, hoping, surrendering, and hoping again. 

Her eyes welled up as she spotted Maribelle, seated primly with Kiran, hands folded, listening attentively to his welcome speech. 

“Maribelle!” Lissa wheezed, out of breath, panting. 

Curls flying, Maribelle looked up sharply, and abandoned Kiran. She shoved back her chair with enough force to almost upend it and hurried towards her, and Lissa made her burning legs and lungs run again. She’d fantasised about this moment so, so,  _ so  _ many times. 

As time wore on, thinking how impressed, how proud, how dazzled Maribelle would be by how strong Lissa had gotten. And now, suddenly, Maribelle threw her arms around her, her warm body pressed against Lissa, hair tickling her cheek. Maribelle smelled of the vanilla perfume she liked to use, and home, and Lissa’s tears spilled. She wrapped her arms around Maribelle’s waist and did what she had always meant to do in this moment.

She planted her feet and lifted Maribelle up, twirling her in a circle, squeezing her so tight. Lissa felt dizzy and proud and out of breath and she only pressed closer, closer. “Maribelle,” she panted. 

“Lissa! My Lissa …” Maribelle’s hands settled on Lissa’s hair, patting her head as if she could not believe to see her. “Oh, my! You are so strong …”

“Right!” Lissa pulled away only to grin at Maribelle and see the marvel in her eyes, but it did not last long before she nuzzled into her neck again. “Oh, Maribelle … I missed you so much …”

“I have been looking for you so long.” Maribelle squeezed her back with enough force to rob Lissa’s breath, and it felt safe and perfect and Lissa never wanted to let go. “You have no right ever to vanish from my sight again, do you understand?” She lowered her head, and with a skip of her heart Lissa wondered if Maribelle had kissed her hair, but she couldn’t know for sure. “That is an order.”

“Well, then!” Lissa wished she wasn’t so out of breath. She pulled back and took Maribelle’s cheeks in her hand. Her skin was smooth, but not as smooth as it usually would be, Lissa thought. Just as she had fought for Askr and changed, something had changed Maribelle. They had grown apart from each other and Lissa wanted to know everything she had missed. “Then it is an order from me, too! I don’t want to go a single day without you anymore!”

That sounded like a vow, alright …

Which reminded Lissa of what she had talked about with her four brothers and the five Robins in the barracks. 

She took Maribelle’s hands, as she had done a hundred times, but this time Lissa knew it was different, and her heart was beating, beating, beating. “Maribelle! Actually, now that you’re finally, finally here … look! I’ve been growing stronger a lot! For Askr and for myself and for everyone, but a lot of it was for … for you! I fought on the front lines so long and I grew and now I know what I truly wa-”

“What was that?” Maribelle asked primly, and her hand ran down Lissa’s biceps, finding only one of Lissa’s scars there. “Lissa, dear, did you say you have been fighting on the frontlines?”

Lissa blinked. She hadn’t expected this to derail! “I, I, yeah! I’m … hehe, I’m kind of the strongest healer around here.” She felt herself flush in front of Maribelle, who had always felt so much more in control and so much more refined to her. To declare it so boldly! But it was true. 

Lissa had become that person and outgrown her so-called fragility long ago, and finally she could show Maribelle how strong she was, how matured, and how great of a catch she would be -

Maribelle, meanwhile, took her wrist in her hand and tugged Lissa back towards Kiran. “I have understood correctly that you are in charge of the formation of this army?”

Kiran looked between them, and then nodded. “That is correct, yes.”

“Very well.” Maribelle’s hold on Lissa did not waver. “I have also gathered you have been sending my lovely Lissa to the frontlines to support your army. You shall be happy to be informed that in the future, I will ride by her side.”

Oh! Lissa shifted from one foot to another. It had taken her ages to work her way up … that was how it worked. She loved Maribelle’s will, but she feared it wouldn’t be that easy …

“There is a complex system to determine who is qualified to -”

Maribelle seemed to grow by two inches. “Qualified?” she repeated pointedly. “I will have you know I am a force to be reckoned with. I am more than capable of holding my own and I will not hesitate to do what is necessary. I will ride with Lissa.” She said that last sentence as if declaring that she would take another breath to stay alive, and it was hard for Lissa not to swoon. 

“Tell me what trifling task you’ll have me do to prove my ‘qualities’ and I shall pass all of them with flying colours. You cannot keep me apart from Lissa another day longer.”

In retrospect, Lissa had to blame a panic reaction, truly.

She was still reeling a little from Maribelle interrupting her confession, and her heart was beating so hard from Maribelle’s declaration, and she really just wanted to kiss Maribelle. So what she blurted, right there, was: “Actually I love you please marry me!”

Unfortunately it came out as ActuallyIloveyoupleasemarryme!

Kiran looked at her with a mixture of delight and ‘you did not!’. Maribelle turned and blinked. “Ah, Lissa, dear, could you repeat that?”

“I love you?” she squeaked.

Maribelle smiled wide and laced their fingers. “I love you, too, my most cherished friend.”

Maybe it was all the shouting from earlier that made Lissa react to that by belting it loudly through the entire hall: “MARRY ME! BE MY WIFE!”

Kiran cleared their throat and took a step back. “Let us discuss everything else later.” They waved their hand in one sharp command and Sharena and Alfonse followed him, Fjorm only one step behind them, as always. 

The heavy doors fell shut with finality, and when Lissa turned back, she startled to find Maribelle crumpled into a heap on the ground. Her posture was still impeccable, but her legs seemed to have given in. Lissa toppled into a much less refined heap across her, burying her face in her hands with a groan. “I’m so sorry … I totally ruined it!”

“Dear Lissa,” Maribelle said, something strange in her voice. “If this is one of your famed pranks, it is rather cruel, wouldn’t you say?”

Lissa looked up to find that the strangeness had been tears threatening to fall. She shuffled closer with zero regard to her dress, taking Maribelle’s hand in hers, squeezing. “I prank with frogs! I hid so many frogs in Grima’s bunk once - ah, but that aside, I - I would never … !” She didn’t know how to make clear just how much she had not been kidding, so she lowered her head and touched her forehead to their clasped hands. 

Bowed to the woman who had been by her side, cherished her, all this time. 

The woman Lissa had needed to lose to realise what she wanted, what she needed in life, to be happy. “I said it terribly, but I meant it … all this time without you … I  _ don’t  _ want to be a day without you any longer … if I am ever to give Emmeryn’s ring to anyone, it would be you. You do not need to accept it, but I truly love you. If I could, I’d marry you right here.”

“That is preposterous!” Maribelle said sharply.

Flinching, Lissa looked up at her. Maribelle’s eyes were endlessly warm, and tears were streaking down her cheeks. Her shoulders trembled, but she kept speaking. “A ceremony between two creatures as marvellous as us? Can you imagine how much time the planning will take to make it worthy of your splendor and mine, combined?”

Lissa laughed, her own tears spilling. “I honestly don’t care … as long as it’s with you. As long as you’re by my side …”

Maribelle reached up and cupped her cheeks, her eyes swimming with tears. She guided Lissa’s face closer, whose eyes fell shut.

Maribelle’s lips were warm and gentle as they kissed the tears from her cheeks. “My Lissa … never would I have dreamed to have my wishes come true in my waking hours.” She wrapped her arms around her and pulled Lissa close, and Lissa shamelessly climbed into her lap and strained into the embrace with her full body, holding onto Maribelle in turn. 

“I waited so long to be able to tell you,” she whispered against the smooth skin of Maribelle’s neck, and placed a light kiss there that made Maribelle shiver. “I will never let you go again.”

“So it is agreed, then,” Maribelle said, and then she laughed breathlessly, and so did Lissa. 

They sat on the floor of the summoning room until their racing hearts had calmed to a unified beat, and long after, just holding on, basking in each other’s nearness, whispering confessions and wishes and plans for the future. 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever just (chokes back tears and clenches fist slowly) Lissabelle.


End file.
